Clipped Wings
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: Umbridge always favorites. Draco's her favorite Inquisitorial Member. Lets just say, "Wait until Lucius hears about this!" (ONE-SHOT, WARNING: RAPE, UMBRIDGExDRACO)


Clipped Wings

A one shot that struck my mind a few days ago...I OWN NOTHING! I wished I owned Draco though...

"Professor Umbridge?"

"Come in Draco."

The door to the stunningly pink office opened and Draco Malfoy, calm, pale, and regal walked in. He shut the door behind him and sat in the guest chair. "You wished to see me?"

"I did," Umbridge said as she stared down at the handsome boy in front of her. _Damn_, she thought, _Looks exactly like Lucius. But, maybe a little more muscular._

She locked the door and silenced it so no one could get in or hear. Draco tried not to squirm. He hated being locked in a room. And to make matters worse, Umbridge shut all the curtains, and only a single candle lit the room.

"So," she said, seductively sitting on a desk.

"No offense, but this is a little weird," Draco said, trying to rise from his chair, but Umbridge pinned him down with a foot.

"Oh, come on, you're my favorite," she said,"And I haven't been able to properly...say, _reward_ you."

Draco's face turned to one of realization. "Oh..." He paled. "I t-think I'm g-good Professor, no th-thank y-you."

"Shh," she slid onto his lap. "I don't bite. At least as a wild animal." And to prove, she pushed down his shirt collar and bit.

Draco was using all of his strength to not moan out in pleasure. Where she had bit was his sweet spot, she must've overheard him talking to his friends about it, or she could've later that day seen him and Pansy kissing in the library, and that's where Pansy kept biting.

"Like that?" She asked against his neck. "Answer me."

Draco, against his will, said,"Oh...yes Professor!" _SHIT_, he thought, _YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT, DIDN'T YOU DRACO?_

"Well, let me get this pesky cloak off of you, along with that ugly sweater?" Umbridge said, stripping them off of him slowly. She pulled him using his tie, and looked into his grey eyes. "Oh, those sensual grey eyes you have!" She said.

"Thank you ma'am," he said. He didn't get a chance to say anything else, because she crashed her lips to his. He let his eyes flutter close, and kissed back. His sensible side and animal side argued back and forth.

_No, no, no, stop this right now young man! Father will kill you!_

_Oh shut it, look, he'll never know!_

_Not unless I tell him!_

_Then you'll be in trouble!_

_Well-good point. Hey, are those _FIREWORKS!?_ I LOVE FIREWORKS!_

_Glad you could see my point, buddy, enjoy yourself!_

Draco's hands absentmindedly roamed her body, and undid the clasps to things until both of them just had their bottoms on.

"Come on," she said, rubbing her tits on his chest. Draco, taking the bait, brought down with his teeth on one. "OH!" She said, clawing his back. His mouth sucked and bit and licked until his back was clawed to the point of bleeding.

Draco leaned his head back and panted. "Professor...I need to get to class..." He panted.

"I'll write you a late slip and say that you were just talking with me about a few things," She said and undid his pants. She pulled them down to the floor, to show his black boxers. "You have no idea how well black and pink go together Mr. Malfoy." And then stripped those away.

Draco's sane mind was coming back.

_Aww...the fireworks are gone!_

Until Umbridge removed her bottoms as well. "Please, Professor," Draco said. This was something he didn't want to do. No matter how good it felt.

"Now now Draco," she said,"You're gonna love this." And slid onto his shaft.

Her walls clenched him, massaging his balls. Draco moaned as she kept his head tilted back, and started to bite as she slid back down him. Her motions got faster and faster, and Draco's screams got louder and louder. His voice reached an insanely high octave as he came, as his virginty was lost.

A few more times and she was out as well.

She slid off of him and sat in her chair. "So, that was educational, no?"

His eyes filled with hate. "You bitch," he panted,"You just raped me to get off!" His voice was still shaky, but his ability to keep it perfectly venom-filled was an amazing feat.

"I did no such thing!" She defended as she put her clothes back on. "And if you don't want this incident getting around to your father, you'll hold your tongue!"

Draco's eyes filled with hurt, but his mouth remained clamped shut. He stared at her with anger until all his clothes were back on. "May I go Professor?" He asked, the venom in his voice coming back word by word.

"Yes," Umbridge said sadly. Draco gathered up his things and turned to leave. Before he made it out the door, she said,"Oh, by the way Mr. Malfoy," he turned and looked at her.

"You were much more satisfying than your other male friends whom are in the Inquisitorial Squad. I'm glad I saved the best for last."

Draco slightly blushed and left the room, the late pass in hand, his hair disheveled.

He opened the door to Professor McGonagall's classroom and handed her the tardy slip, his head down and away from everyone else.

As he sat down, Blaise whispered in his ear,"Did she rape you?"

Draco was about to answer until Mcgonagall snapped,"I understand you just got back to class, Mr. Malfoy, but you can not talk out! And may I ask what you were asking Mr. Zabini?"

"If Umbridge raped him, it's a hobby of her's to have sex with the male members of the Inquesitorial Squad," Blaise said calmly. Draco admired this quality in his best friend. If asked that question, Draco would've stumbled over his words.

A collective gasp sounded around the room. "Well," Blaise said, turning to Draco,"Did it?"

Draco squeaked out a small,"Yes..."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "Oh dear," she sat down. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, go alert Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, go fetch Professor Umbridge and get her to go to the Hospital wing," the directed students ran from their seats to their assigned destination.

"Any of the Raped members must be taken to the Hospital wing, Mr. Zabini I'll leave you in charge of that while I take Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott to the hospital wing, and then you shall join them," McGonagall instructed and Blaise jumped from his seat, kissed Draco on a temple, and left for his task.

McGonagall helped Draco up, and Theo did too.

They walked in silence mostly, if it wasn't for Draco's labored breathing and stumbling.

Madam Pomfery and Dumbledore took Draco and laid him on a bed next to Aidrian Pucey, a close friend of Draco's. Draco groaned at the pain in his back when he got set down.

Pansy and Hermione came back with an unconscious Umbridge, a prideful look on their faces. "That was brilliant!" Pansy said, letting Umbridge fall to the floor. Draco smirked, and Pansy ran over to him. They were practically brother and sister, and one wouldn't let the other get hurt.

The door banged open yet again and Lucius and Narcissa barged in, Narcissa worried, Lucius angry.

Both parents rushed to their son, Narcissa hugging and kissing her son, Lucius raging at how Umbridge should be suspended. "You!" He shouted to Dumbledore,"LET THAT CAT-LOVING HAG IN AND HAD MY SON HURT!"

Dumbledore took this calmly and said,"Upon a new educational decree, I could not find someone willing to take the job and the ministry appointed her to be the teacher, therefore they are the ones to blame. However, they may have not have known about this part of her, and she may be solely the one to blame. Either way, she raped poor Draco, and she is to blame."

Lucius took this accusation. "I am so no longer going to give money to the Ministry." The elder Malfoy revived Umbridge.

"Oh, hello Lucius!" She said in a sugar-sweet voice.

Draco shakily got off his bed and forced his way over to his father. Lucius took his son's shoulders and supported him. "You f-fucking _bitch_," Draco spat at Umbridge,"You sh-should've known that I was going to tell my f-father about it!"

Umbridge paled.

After an hour of Draco and his fellow male members of the Inquisitorial Squad and a random play of "Jar of Hearts" from Pansy, and Draco nearly strangling Umbridge to death, the Ministry came.

"I am so sorry," Fudge was saying to Lucius and Draco as Umbridge was taken away and the press was recording everything. "No one had any idea that she would do that," Fudge turned to Draco,"I know she should apologize to you, but I can't make her do that. So, I am truly sorry for what happened to you and your friends."

Draco nodded, clutching onto his father like a lifeline.


End file.
